


Demanding

by Kika988



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, taakitz, taako/kravitz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: Taako is all kinds of demanding. Kravitz is mostly okay with that.





	Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in a long, long time. Turns out writing for a living leaves you with less time to do it for fun. Weird, that. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this! I listened to TAZ from beginning to end in like 3 weeks, and Taako stole my heart, but somehow this ended up more about Kravitz. I might do a few more one-shots about these two. There's so much to play with!

_ Color! _

 

That was Kravitz's first real impression of Taako, a whirl of color demanding his attention. He'd spent so long working for the Raven Queen, dragging unwilling souls into the astral plane, that he'd long ago stopped actually  _ seeing _ people. If he allowed himself to truly focus on each person begging him for their life, he'd have broken long ago. 

 

After all, most of them had legitimate reasons. 9 out of 10 souls he collected were devastated for their children, their spouse, their friends -- people who needed them -- not upset that their own life was over. He'd spent centuries hardening himself to their pleas and sobs, training himself to not look them in the eye as he did his duty for his Queen. 

 

Then there was Taako. All bright colors and constant movement, practically glowing with energy, he  _ insisted _ on being seen. There was no ignoring him, no avoiding his determined gaze. Especially once he did what no one ever had, in all his years of reaping -- asked his name. 

 

"Hey thug, what's your name? I'm about to tentacle your dick!" 

 

Ridiculous threats aside, the question took him by surprise, leaving him speechless for a moment. Taako, not one to be ignored, continued rambling about tentacles until he got an answer. 

 

"My name's Kravitz." After that, he was slightly distracted from the beautiful elf by the mass of dark tentacles that suddenly surrounded him.

 

Really, he should have known then what he was in for. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

If there was one word to describe Taako, it was demanding. He demanded your attention, every scrap of it, demanded your time, demanded the best of everything you had to give. It was odd, honestly, after being so far removed from humanity for so long, to suddenly be thrust into contact with this man who was so…  _ needy _ . 

 

It went both ways, though. For all his bluster, all his demands and posturing and cries for attention, Taako was also oddly good at noticing when something was off. He wasn't one for beating around the bush, either, which made their third date, dinner in Taako's apartment, a little awkward.

 

"So.... you're not feeling this, then?" he said, looking Kravitz full in the face without any of the nervousness or shame one might expect with such a question. 

 

"I'm-- what?" Kravitz said, taken off guard by the question. 

 

"This. You, me, the romantical thing," Taako explained, waving his fork between them in demonstration. "It's okay if you don't. I mean, I don't really understand why you wouldn't, I'm a fuckin' catch, but-" 

 

"What? No! No, I'm… feeling it," Kravitz replied, the words feeling strange and foreign on his tongue. Taako didn't look convinced. 

 

"You've hardly talked all night, my dude. I'd blame it on you being mesmerized by my beauty, but you've barely looked at me, either, which is a damn shame, if I'm being honest, because working myself into this skirt was no picnic." Kravitz could believe it -- the red skirt wasn't terribly short, just barely brushing the skin over Taako's knees, but it clung greedily to every curve from midriff to thigh, leaving little to the imagination and, he imagined, little room to move. 

 

"I'm sorry," Kravitz said. "Really, it's-" 

 

"If you say 'it's not you, it's me', I swear I will actually drop a fireball on your head," Taako threatened. Kravitz let out a breathless laugh -- he completely believed he'd do it. 

 

"No, it's both of us, if I'm being honest." Taako looked a bit taken aback by the honesty, but he leaned forward, settling his chin in his hand. "It's been a long time since I've done anything like this, you know." 

 

"I'd noticed you're a bit rusty on the romance," Taako agreed easily. "But you're pretty, which makes up for a lot." Kravitz felt himself flushing, which was silly, this form was a  _ projection _ , shouldn't he be able to  _ control _ that?

 

"Ah… well. I meant more, human interaction in general? Which includes romance, yes. But in my line of work, I don't really have much opportunity for… connections, I guess," he explained shifting a bit uncomfortably in his seat. "I collect souls when people die." He paused, reaching for the words to explain.

 

"I see people, all day, every day, at their most vulnerable moment. Most of them are devastated, desperate. Many of them beg, bargain, cry." He took a deep breath. "I had to train myself early on to shut all that out. I don't look people in the eye. I don't speak to them unless I must. I put on an accent -- it helps distance my  _ work _ from  _ who I am _ . But I've been doing that for 200 years now." He glanced up at Taako to see if he was following. He was leaning forward, his eyes on Kravitz's face, giving as much attention as he demanded. 

 

"You haven't had a date in 200 years?" Taako said slowly. 

 

"I haven't had a  _ friend _ in 200 years," Kravitz clarified. "Which isn't to say I don't want to!" he added quickly. "Have friends, I mean. And… more, hopefully," he said, glancing up to meet Taako's eyes. "I just need you to be a little patient with me, if you can." He huffed out another laugh as he reached across the table, daring to tangle his fingers with Taako's, slender and pale and tipped in bold red paint. "You were different from the moment I saw you up in Lucas's lab, all bold color and movement and attitude-"

 

"And tentacles!" Taako interjected, grinning. Kravitz laughed and agreed. 

 

"Yeah, the tentacles were… memorable. I never had the  _ option _ of keeping my distance from you, and I don't want to, not anymore. But at the same time… you're a lot of personality to take in after 200 years of nothing," he admitted. He was concerned Taako might take it as an insult, but the elf preened as if he'd just been given a compliment. 

 

"Taako's a lot to handle, that's for sure," he said proudly, adjusting his wild mane of curls with one hand as the other tightened briefly on Kravitz's fingers. He looked at Kravitz for a long moment, then nodded as if deciding something. 

 

"Right. Okay. So, here's what we'll do -- you have the reins, my dude. You say slow, we go slow." His lips quirked up in a smirk. "I'm not the one known for rushing in, anyway. But just as a heads up, this  _ is _ our third date, so if you don't tell me no, I  _ will _ be kissin' your handsome face by the end of the night. Just. Y'know. FYI." 

 

Well, Kravitz wasn't going to say no to  _ that _ , and Taako wasn't one to back down from a promise. Later, as Taako hummed happily against his mouth, his kiss as demanding and giving and  _ intoxicating _ as the rest of him, Kravitz couldn't help but think he could find a way to handle the changes Taako brought with him. 


End file.
